memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Profit and Loss (episode)
confused I'm confused. In this episode there is to be a prisoner exchange between cardassia and bajor. but in an earlier episode we were told that all bajor-prisoners are already free. so who is there left in cardassian-space and why are they not brought back yet? :Obviously the Cardies lied before.--31dot 11:56, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Removed "You have to tell me. Why did you do it? Shoot Toran?" "Oh, why did you let Professor Lang go?" "I have no choice. I love her." "And I love Cardassia. Which is why I had to do what I did." "I don't understand." "That's the thing about love - no one really understands it, do they?" :- Quark and Garak, after Garak shoots Toran and Quark lets Lang go. Removed per MA:QUOTE.--31dot 11:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Was Toran's death ever dealt with? It seems a bit of a plot hole that there was no fallout from Garak killing Toran. The disappearance of a Gul from DS9 would prompt a huge investigation from Cardassia, wouldn't it? Webgrunt 22:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :The Cardassian Central Command and, potentially, the Obsidian Order would have had a lot to lose by making a public investigation. First, it would make public why Toran was on the station in the first place, to kill the leaders of the dissident movement. Such a disclosure would probably fuel the dissident movement, or at least make propaganda efforts by Central Command that much more difficult. Second, any investigation of Garak's role would risk bringing to light his past. Remember that at this point in the series, while many have their suspicions regarding Garak's past, no one has any firm evidence or even a real idea of what that past is. We're still a few episodes away from , the first time we'll even hear the name "Obsidian Order," let alone hear Garak's stories of his connections. We're more than a season away from , where it is revealed that Garak had been Enabran Tain's protege. All that Cardassia would get out of an investigation is "oh, that guy we exiled for betraying us who we already don't like killed a Gul." There are lots of embarrassing secrets to lose by having an investigation and when you are in charge of an absolute military dictatorship, it is exceedingly easy to just sweep such an event "under the rug." --OuroborosCobra talk 23:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) -But, ten episodes ago... Under "Background Information" it is stated: "In this episode, we learn that Quark has been on the station longer than Odo, and that Quark sold food to the Bajorans during the occupation." Didn't we learn this (or at least that Quark had been on the station longer) in episode 2x08: "Necessary Evil". -- 03:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the above. It's stated in previous episodes that Quark had been there before Odo. I also don't recall anything in this episode about Quark, or other characters, saying he had been there longer than Odo? 12:42, January 6, 2017 (UTC)